


Tangled Hair, Motel Rooms, and Feet on the Dashboard

by Onlymostydead



Series: Jason Todd Month [5]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crushes, Fluff, Food, Friendly banter, Multi, Road Trip, Slight Age Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: When Dick suggested that Jason drive down to his intended destination with not one, but two of his exes, he was pretty skeptical. But, one thing leads to another, and Roy and Kori may be a handful, but this might not be so bad after all...Or this might be the worse mistake he's ever made. Either way, blame it on his brother, right?





	Tangled Hair, Motel Rooms, and Feet on the Dashboard

**Author's Note:**

> So, there is a few years of age difference but everyone's an adult, so it's 100% chill? Just letting y'all know so it's not a big dealio.
> 
> Also this is the August prompt Road Trip.

"You're sure about this, Dick?" Jason leaned against his brother's apartment's doorframe, a skeptical eyebrow raised. "This sounds like an awfully bad idea."

"What about it sounds like a bad idea?" Dick asked for the fifth time. "You're all headed for the same area, you basically all know each other-"

"That's not true at all, Dickie, and you know that full well."

"Of course it's true." He scoffed. "You all know me."

"That is so not the same." Jason argued. "Traveling across the country with two of your exes is hardly what I consider a good time."

"But will you decide to take an airplane?"

He frowned. "Well... I'd like to avoid it all costs."

"And will you drive by yourself?"

"I just... Don't happen to have a car at the moment. Jeez." Jason scowled deeper. "And I'm not borrowing one from Bruce. Fuck that."

Dick grinned. "Still holding onto your pride, huh?"

"Shut up, so are you."

"Fair." He sighed. "But seriously, Kori and Roy are a lot of fun."

Jason shifted back a step. "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "What's with the wary look?"

"I mean, are they a lot of fun to be around, or a lot of fun as in they're a handful?"

"You'll find out." He winked. "Besides, I thought you liked adventure."

"I will not hesitate to leave your friends on the side of the highway to hitchhike."

"Jason..." Dick sighed. "Also, that would involve stealing their car."

Jason smirked. "And? You know me."

"Just give them a chance, kay?"

"Okay, okay." He sighed, letting his shoulders relax. "You're sure about this, though?"

"Positive."

"Does that mean sure that this won't be a disaster, or that you're being optimistic?" 

Dick shifted his weight from one side to the other. "I'll, uh... I'll get back to you on that one."

Jason shook his head. "You're really something, you know that?"

"Yup." He smiled. "When do you guys plan to get going?"

"If I agree to go?"

Dick rolled his eyes. "When you agree to go. They may be my exes, but they're mostly my friends."

"Alright. We leave next Thursday."

"Well, you'd better get a bag ready, in that case, huh?" He grinned. "And don't forget earbuds; Roy snores, and I know you're a light sleeper."

"...good to know."

***

As Jason waited outside his apartment building for Roy and Kori, he tried his best to remember what they had looked like. Roy, he knew, was Dick's boyfriend in high school, and he could remember their group at least vividly. He was always a little too young to hang out with them - middle school was the worst - but that didn't mean he wasn't constantly subjected to Roy, Donna, Wally, and Garth coming over to the house and causing general destruction.

He was a redhead, that was for sure. All of Dick's exes were, weren't they?

Was he the archer, or the fast one? It had been a lot of years since then. 

No, he was the hot one. The one who was already growing that little bit of stubble, who wore all of his shirts with the sleeves cut off and had chains hanging off of his jeans.

An embarrassing fashion statement now, but back then? Hot. Jason was definitely going to tease him about it, though.

And Kori... She was the girl he dated in college, right? Did he bring her home that one Christmas, or was that another girl...

If that was her, she's tall, hot, and absolutely another redhead, with dark skin and bright green eyes. Her laugh was high pitched and beautiful, and she wore a lot of glittery highlighter. 

She was nice, though. He was sad when they broke up, but not surprised. A girl that wonderful was way out of Dick's league - well, when Dick was in college. He had really stepped up his game lately, but that was now, and he was talking about then: sleeping in twenty minute increments throughout the day in between classes, only eating cereal.

Yeah, Dick had changed a lot.

And they probably had too. Hell, he had. Namely, he wasn't a scrawny middle schooler anymore. They sure had something coming if they remembered him at all from when he was younger.

The sound of a car driving up took Jason out of his thoughts, squinting to try to get a better look at the driver. That could be Roy; if he dyed his hair brown. Not likely but-

Nope. It went right by.

Next car could have been Kori... But not really. No, that couldn't have been her. Besides, the car drove straight past, just like the other one. 

Three or four more cars passed, none of them with drivers that looked anything like Roy or Kori, making them officially late for when they had arranged to meet up. Now, in hindsight, he considered the fact that it was pretty stupid to not know what they looked like, since they had been texting sporadically for the past week and a half...

A beat up, once sky blue but now more dingy than anything, Jeep drove up, and Jason checked the driver more out of habit than anything, at this point. The guy had red hair, and he wasn't bad looking, but was it Roy? Probably not. A little too scruffy, with choppy hair, tanned skin, and his arm partially out of the open window. 

Sure enough, the car went right by... Until it swung around, stopping right in front of Jason.

The passenger door opened.

"Jason? Is that you?"

And Kori looked exactly like he remembered. She climbed out of that tiny car with supernatural grace, difficult considering her height. She wasn't just tall; she had to be at least half a foot taller than him. At the same time, though, she was incredibly feminine from her pink sandals to her yellow floral sundress to the way her thick red curls were swept away from her face. Her smile was warm and genuine, she wore makeup minimal, and her heart shaped sunglasses were pushed up on her forehead. 

Jason was speechless. "I, uhh... Yeah. Kori?"

She nodded, then laughed. "I almost did not recognize you! It is so good to see you."

"Yeah..."

Roy climbed out of the drivers side and...

With both of these two? This was going to be a really, really long road trip.

He was Jason's height, maybe just a little shorter, dressed down in a pair of joggers and a tank top. Tattoos covered most of his left arm and all of his right, amputated halfway between his shoulder and where his elbow would have been. His lips were drawn into a crooked smile, shaggy red hair falling in his eyes, the longer bits pulled into a low ponytail. 

Dick really did have a type: hot redhead. And that was coming back to bite Jason in the ass.

"Holy shit, Jay? That can't be you. No fucking way." Roy's eyebrows shot straight up, eyes wide. "Really?"

"None other." Jason grinned. "You two ready to head out? We're burning daylight."

"Only old people say that." He pointed out.

"Shut up."

Kori clapped her hands together. "Not even a minute together and already we have started bickering! This will be great! ...or terrible. But I do hope that it will be great."

"'Course it'll be great." Jason smirked, hefting his bag over his shoulder. "Can't imagine why not."

"Exactly." Roy nodded. "You're the youngest, so you start in the backseat."

"...fine."

"We'll rotate... But don't put your feet on my dash."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'd put my feet on your dash?"

"You were going to. I just know it." 

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Kori rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Alright, the bickering is fun, but come on boys, you are both beautiful. Let us get in the car. Daylight is being burned, yes?"

"Right." Jason nodded. "Let's get moving."

"Yup." Roy pushed his shaggy bangs out of his eyes; his heart did a little flip. "Let's get a move on."

"Only old people say that."

"Shut up."

"And both of you are old men!" Kori declared. "Roy Harper, I will drive if you do not-"

"Nope! I'm moving!" In a moment Roy was getting back into the car, scrambling to get the keys into the ignition.

Apparently, that was quite the threat. Noted.

Kori and Jason both laughed as they climbed into their respective seats, buckling their seat belts and starting down the road.

***

A few days had gone by, driving down, covering as much mileage as they possibly could, and Jason was beginning to regret not trusting Dick as much. But, he had to say...

He was royally fucked.

Are your older brothers exes off limits? He had to wonder, because sitting in the front seat like this, his feet up on the dash just to annoy Roy, watching the two of them argue over who deserved the last jelly filled doughnut they picked up at a shitty convenience store... 

Roy's face was so expressive when he talked, all raised eyebrows and little wrinkled edges to his nose. It was adorable and hilarious, the way he obviously talked with his hand when he wasn't driving, the stump of his arm moving like he would have been gesturing with it. 

Recently he had been wearing a ball cap over that messy hair, low over his eyes in a way that made Jason want to... He didn't know what all he wanted to do. Pull this car to the side of this road and kiss him, for one. 

And Kori... She was stunning at first glance, but that sure as hell didn't get any easier to be around when he got closer. When they argued her eyebrows were always raised all the way up, making her look more surprised than angry, which was adorable. Her eyes were such a brilliant green, so startling against her dark skin, and yet they looked so perfect on her face. And her hair, such long, long red curls getting everywhere, framing her face, cascading down her shoulders and back as she leaned into the front...

And all of her clothing seemed to be just as bright as her eyes and hair. Today it was a lacy pink tank top tucked into a pair of white high waisted shorts. She was absolutely adorable in such a girly way that he usually didn't like, but...

Hey, he usually didn't go for guys like Roy, either. This was weird on all accounts.

Damn, Dick. He was just going to blame him this entire time. He had to know something like this was going to happen if he jammed them together in a tiny car for a long period of time.

Finally, Roy won the doughnut because he was driving, a smug smile on his face.

"That is fair." Kori conceded. "You have done an excellent job so far."

"Hell yeah I have." He agreed, mouth full of pastry. "Better than your driving!"

"I am a decent driver!"

She had, in fact, seen for a stretch of highway one night when they were sure it was late enough no one else would be out. He could only say one thing: it was like they were flying.

"No offense, Kori..." Jason trailed off. "Gonna have to side with Roy on that one."

Kori frowned, but only for a moment; she perked up nearly instantly, placing a hand on his shoulder and making his heart pound. "But if we were attempting to evade someone chasing us...?"

"Kori." Roy and Jason both said at the same time.

"Fuck, you may not drive well, but you drive fast." Jason added. "It's scary, but in a pinch?"

"What if we actually were trying to get away from someone?" Roy snickered. "What would we have done?"

"Grand theft automobile." Kori declared. "But... No animals or people were harmed."

"Got it, we didn't hurt anyone." He scratched the (ridiculously hot) stubble he had going on for the past couple of days. "What do you think, Jay?"

"I think you two are a bunch of idiots." Jason stated, rolling his eyes. "But-"

"Of course we are!" Kori interrupted, leaning forward until she was practically in the front seats with them. "And you are now one of us idiots. So, we have stolen a car, what crimes have we committed?"

He shrugged; why not? "Bank robbery, 'cause it's stupid."

She leaned in, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I knew that you had it in you."

"We tried to steal the ATM machine, too." Roy decided. "But it wouldn't fit in the Jeep."

Jason snorted. "That's really fucking dumb."

"Of course it is." He grinned. "And now we're a bunch of outlaws, fleeing the cops."

"Outlaws sounds stupid." Kori tapped a finger to her lip. "We are not cowboys."

"This whole thing is stupid." Jason reminded. 

"Yeah it is." Roy agreed. "You know what the real crime in this car is?"

"What?"

"The fact that your fucking feet are on my dash. Off."

***

Never mind. Never mind. Dick was wrong and this was the worst idea Jason had ever gone along with, and that was really saying something. Why, the actual hell, he agreed to this-

Roy rolled over, burying his face in Jason's shirt.

His chest tightened, heartbeat rapidly raising to a sprint. There was just something in the way he breathed, his whole body curled around his right side. Everything, from the stub of his arm reaching out toward him, to the way he put his leg over him, was just so... So...

So soft. So gentle. And it wasn't like Roy's personality was really rough in the day to day; he was pretty thoughtful, just snarky. It was funny, though, to feel him so relaxed.

Kori shifted beside him on the other side though, and...

All being crammed into one bed? Now that was a mistake. 

Not for size; Jason didn't care about getting lots of people into beds. He had grown up sharing beds, with his mom, with people at the boys home, with his siblings - none of that mattered. 

What mattered right now was the fact that Kori's body was pressed up to him tight - no wiggle room. Her hair was thankfully up in a wrap, they could not make this work with her hair down, but Jason was more focused on the softness of her skin, the rise and fall of her body, the subtle citrus scent of her shampoo-

"Are you having trouble getting to sleep?" Kori yawned, rolling over and cuddling up to his side, nearly mirroring Roy.

Jason froze. "Something like that."

"Something like that." She repeated with a smile. "You are so funny, did you know that?"

"In what way?"

"I feel as if... I feel as if I have known you two forever, even though I really only just met you." Kori giggled, tucking a lock of Roy's hair behind his ear. "Perhaps we truly were outlaws together, in another life."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You believe in other lives?"

"I... I don't really know." She shrugged, resting her hand on his chest. "I believe in something... I believe that there are things meant to be. I believe in love. In hope. But when it comes time to do the deciding of exact things..."

"I get you." He nodded. "Shit's complicated."

"Exactly. Shit's complicated. Especially since... Never mind."

She turned her face away, eyelashes fluttering, biting her lip just a little bit. Shy. 

Roy being soft, Kori being shy, throw them all in a bed together and all sorts of weird things happen. Next thing Jason knew, he could catch himself telling the truth.

He sure as hell wanted to.

"What is it?" 

"Well..." She trailed off. "Before this... I did not really know for sure that I could have feelings toward two people at once."

Jason swore his mind blacked out for a moment. Slowly, he tried to bring it all back. 

Motel room. 

Motel bed. 

He was lying on ha back.

Roy and Kori curled up on either side of him. 

Kori just admitted that she liked him and Roy. 

His chest felt like fireworks was going off, like his breath was stuck in his throat and he couldn't form the words to say.

"I understand if you do not feel the same way." Kori continued. "And-"

"No! No, I... I do too." Jason admitted, meeting her piercing eyes. "I mean, I feel the same way towards both of you, and I was just a little-"

"Overwhelmed?" She guessed, a soft laugh bubbling over. "I find myself in the same situation."

"Now if only..."

Both of their eyes drifted to Roy, still asleep on Jason's chest. He hadn't even stirred this whole time, just snoring away, like Dick said he would. Surprisingly, he hadn't needed earbuds too much of the time.

"If only-"

Roy cracked a smile. "Surprise?"

"Roy!" Kori sat straight up. "You are awake?"

"You bastard, how long were you planning on just lying there, listening?" 

He looked up at Jason with a grin. "Long enough. So, I got both of you fucks to like me somehow?"

"Somehow." Kori rolled her eyes. 

"Ouch." Jason snickered. "That? From Kori? Yikes, dude."

"Well, what about you, Jay?" Roy looked up at him again. "How do you feel about the whole thing?"

"...I'll get back to you on that."

"So we're all in agreement that this is about the weirdest crush we've ever had, probably brought about by the road trip and nothing else?" He finished.

"Wait." Kori's eyebrows raised. "Do you mean to say that you-!"

"That I like you guys too?" Roy tried to play it off as a little smirk, but the bright red blush across his cheeks was ruining his suave look. "I mean, I guess. Just a little bit."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just a little."

"Only when you don't have your feet on my dash."

"Fuck you."

Kori laughed, then threw her arms around them in a hug. "Then no longer will I attempt to hold back from cuddling! That is, as long as everyone is alright with that."

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

Jason wrapped his arm around her. "Couldn't be happier... As long as your hair stays up. And Roy keeps his nasty cold feet off of me."

"No promises." They both said at the same time, then laughed as they tried to get situated again.

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at supertinywords or Supertinybats!
> 
> Requests are open!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
